Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{24} + \sqrt{96}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{24} + \sqrt{96}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 6} + \sqrt{16 \cdot 6}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{6} + \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{6}$ $= 2\sqrt{6} + 4\sqrt{6}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 + 4 )\sqrt{6} = 6\sqrt{6}$